


Sometime Before the Sun Comes Up

by ML_is_me



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_is_me/pseuds/ML_is_me
Summary: One night at the club





	Sometime Before the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Wendy's Fandom Snowflake Challenge (did I get that title right?),  
> so this is for her.

Title: Sometime Before the Sun Comes Up  
Author: ML  
Email: msnsc21@yahoo.com  
Fandom: The X-Files RPF  
Relationship: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny

The crowd had been on its feet for most of the set. They didn’t show any signs of stopping their cheering and stomping.   
He felt like he needed someone whispering in his ear, “Fame is fleeting…memento mori”. For the moment he just basked. 

His backup guitarist leaned over and yelled in his ear, “What next?”

David yelled back, “Any ideas?”

“It’s either play something or leave the stage. They’re gonna riot.”

David was a realist; he knew it was in large part a function of his fame that allowed him this modest success.   
Yeah, he could fill a room – a small one, anyway. But he had no pretensions about being the Next Big Thing in music.

Then he saw her in the wings. She had that little half-smile she got sometimes, like she’d caught you doing something   
naughty but she didn’t really care. He gestured to her, and after a second’s hesitation, she walked on stage.

He didn’t think the crowd could get any louder. He was wrong.

Gillian gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. “You keep showing up like this, people will start to talk,” he teased.

“Start talking?” she grinned. “What can I say? I like ‘roots music’.”

“Groupie,” he whispered fondly into her ear. “Let’s give them something else to talk about.”

“Not that song,” she groaned.

He grinned and leaned over to say something to the guitarist.

She rolled her eyes when she heard the first chord, then gamely joined in: “Jeremiah was a bullfrog…”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an RPF before. When I wrote this it had been a long time since I’d written anything at all.   
> The title of this tiny thing is from the Eagles’ “Heartache Tonight”, written by Don Henley, Glenn Frey,   
> Bob Seger and J. D. Souther. No infringement intended.


End file.
